První setkání
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Bondlock, část tři) John se vrací z mise a Sherlock a Hamish jsou na letišti, aby ho přivítali. (ParentLock, kid!Hamish)


_Tohle je fleshbacková povídka z dob, kdy byl Hamish ještě malé dítko._

* * *

Sherlock se prudce zastaví chvíli po vstupu do klimatizované letištní haly, která ve srovnání s horkem venku vypadá jako oáza, aby se sprostou nadávkou mumlanou pod nosem vytáhl z kapsy kabátu mobil a ukončil hovor, aniž by ho přijal.

„Lestrade?" zeptá se Hamish zvědavě, zatímco stojí vedle otce. Jednou rukou se ho pevně drží za rukáv kabátu, až mu z toho bělají klouby a stojí velice blízko tomuto muži, který ho adoptoval. Nemá rád davy a Heathrow není nic jiného než jeden obrovský dav, který se neustále hýbe a proměňuje.

„Lestrade je idiot," odsekne Sherlock, zatímco vzteklým gestem narve mobil zpět do kapsy. Ovšem pak mu pohled sjede dolů na desetiletého chlapce, který je mu překvapivě podobný vzhledem k tomu, že nemají společnou DNA.

„V pořádku, Hale?" zeptá se Sherlock a klekne si před chlapce na jedno koleno, aby si viděli do očí. Ty Hamishovi jsou schované za brýlemi se silnými obroučkami.

„Hale," osloví Sherlock malého znovu, když ten se nemám k odpovědi.

Chlapec nejdřív neodpovídá a uvažuje nad tím, že by řekl, že je vše v pořádku. Ale Sherlock Watson-Holmes není génius pro nic za nic a Hamish ví, že by hned poznal, že mu neříká pravdu.

„Chceš, abych zavolal paní Hudsonovou nebo Mycrofta?" zeptá se Sherlock s ustaraným výrazem. „Nemusíš tady být, jestli nechceš."

„Já chci!" vyhrkne Hamish okamžitě. „Přijede táta a já tady musím být, abych ho přivítal."

„Nemusíš," namítne Sherlock. „Ale je skvělé, že chceš."

On a John adoptovali Hamishe zhruba dva roky dozadu a chvíli poté byl John odvelen do Afgánistánu, odkud se dosud nevrátil. Pravidelně sice volá a píše, dokonce se občas dostane i na Skype, ale přece jen to není ono. Sherlock se občas bojí a je mu jasné, že i John má stejné pocity, že by Hamish mohl na Johna zapomenout. Že by pro sebe byli jen cizinci. Ale zdá se, že chlapec má zájem i o svého druhého otce.

„Jsi nervózní ze setkání?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě. Chce vědět, z čeho má jeho syn obavy.

„Já nemám rád davy," zahučí Hamish se skloněnou hlavou.

„Můžu tě nést," navrhne Sherlock.

„Já nejsem malej," odsekne Hamish automaticky.

„Ale jsme na letišti," povídá Sherlock. „Je to tady doopravdy velké a denně tudy prochází stovky lidí. Nést tě na rukách by neznamenalo, že jsi malý, jen, že dbáme na bezpečnost a že chceme předcházet různým nehodám a nedopatřením," povídá detektivní konzultant klidným tónem, kterým se snaží Hamishe přesvědčit o své pravdě.

Hal ví, že se ho jeho otec snaží zmanipulovat, ale na druhou stranu se doopravdy bojí davů a ono nošení na rukách je vlastně docela fajn. Jenže jemu už je deset, skoro jedenáct a na takové věci už je velký. Ale pro tentokrát se snad nic nestane, když-

„Tak jo," přikývne Hamish nakonec a přejde blíž, aby mohl tátu obejmout kolem krku.

Sherlock chytne jednou rukou Hamishe pod zadkem, druhou mu omotá kolem ramen a bez problémů se postaví, než si chlapce přechytne. To, že je hubený, neznamená, že nemá sílu.

„Tak jo," řekne Sherlock, než se rozhlédne po okolí. „Jdeme čekat na tátu."

„Jo," přikývne Hamish na souhlas a Sherlock vyrazí vpřed, aby zjistil, u kterého východu čekat svého manžela.

Hamish se ho jen drží kolem krku a dívá se kolem, zatímco přemýšlí. Řekl tátovi, že je nervózní z toho, kolik je tu lidí, ale není to úplná pravda. Teda, on se doopravdy bojí davů, ale víc je nejistý z blížícího se setkání.

Co ho adoptovali a on dostal příjmení Watson-Holmes, žije jen s tátou Sherlockem, protože jeho druhý táta – John odjel válčit až kamsi na druhý konec světa. A od té doby se v podstatě neviděli, jen občas na fotkách anebo přes webkameru, ovšem ta neměla skoro nikdy jasný obraz. Co když John- táta John zapomněl, jak on vypadá? Co když on zapomněl, jak táta vypadá? Co když táta v té válce zapomněl, že na něj doma nečeká jen manžel, ale i syn?

„Tady to je," řekne najednou Sherlock, čímž vytrhne chlapce z tragických myšlenek. „Tady je východ, kudy by měl přijít John."

„Jasně," přikývne Hamish na znamení, že rozumí a trochu podezíravě sleduje vchod nebo spíše východ před sebou. Tama přijde jeho táta. John Hamish Watson-Holmes, kapitán a lékař. Blonďák s modrýma očima a nejspíše v uniformě nebo aspoň ve vojenském oblečení. Jeho táta.

„Nebuď nervózní. Nemáš proč," řekne Sherlock tiše svému synkovi a obejme ho trochu pevněji.

„Já vím, ale-" Hamish nedopoví. Nechce mluvit o svých obavách. Táta mu určitě řekne, že je hloupý, pokud si něco takového myslí.

„Neboj," řekne Sherlock s vážným výrazem. „John brzo přijde a zkusí nás uškrtit v objetí, což mu oplatíme stejnou, a pak ho vezmeme někam na jídlo, abychom mu zacpali pusu, protože se vsadím, že on ji nezavře a bude pořád mluvit, aniž by něco řekl a po nás bude chtít, ať děláme to samé. Budeme ještě rádi, až konečně usne, abychom měli chvíli klidu."

„Kecáš!" prohlásí Hamish nahlas, ale usmívá se při tom. „To ty zkusíš uškrtit jeho," obviní otce.

„A ty ne?" zajímá se Sherlock.

„Já nechci být uškrcený, já mám hlad," prohlásí Hamish a založí si ruce na prsou.

Sherlock otevře pusu, aby mu na to něco řekl, ale v tu chvíli se stane několik věcí. Letištní rozhlas ohlásí přílet dalšího letadla, načež se otevřou dveře, u kterých oni čekají, i když jimi ještě pořád nikdo nejde a Sherlockův mobil začne zvonit. Znovu.

„Já toho Lestrada zabiju," usoudí Sherlock, zatímco pokládá Hamishe na zem, aby mohl ukončit nechtěný hovor.

„Tak mu to zvedni a řekni mu, ať dá pokoj," navrhne Hamish.

„Ignoruju ho celý den, už by mu snad mohlo dojít, že nemám čas ani náladu na neschopnost Scotland Yardu," odsekne Sherlock.

„Třeba si myslí, že jen děláš nějaký pokus. Neví, že přijede táta," povídá chlapec s vážným výrazem.

„Fajn, uděláme to po tvém. Ale jestli to nezabere, začnu ho zase ignorovat," rozhodne se Sherlock s ne moc nadšeným výrazem, než vytočí Lestradovo číslo a ustoupí kousek dál od skupiny, která čeká na ty, co přiletěli posledním letem.

Hamish se mu drží po boku, aby se náhodou neztratil, ovšem pohledem sleduje lidi, kteří se právě začali vynořovat z východu. Někteří z nich jen tak projdou a hned si to zamíří k výdeji zavazadel, jiní se vítají se svými rodinami a partnery a kamarády.

„Je mi jedno, co chceš, ale nemám teď čas!" štěkne Sherlock do telefonu, sotva volaný přijme hovor.

Hamish se jen usměje na svého tátu a znovu se zahledí na dav.

Ani by si ho nevšiml, ale jakákoliv uniforma je v tomhle barevném davu krátkých rukávů, šortek a šatů trochu nápadná.

„Tati!" vyhrkne Hamish a bez dívání nahmatá tátův rukáv, aby za něj zatahal.

„Počkej, Hale," řekne jen Sherlock, který stojí zády k davu a dál se hádá s Lestradem.

„Ale, tati!" vyhrkne Hal skoro s panikou.

Protože támhle je blonďtaý chlap v černé nebo možná strašně tmavě modré uniformě a rozhlíží se kolem, jako by někoho hledal, ale jejich směrem se nedívá. Protože támhle je někdo, kdo je nejspíš jeho vracející se táta, ale oni ho minou a nepřivítají a on odjede domů a bude si myslet, že na něj nikde nikdo nečeká, protože oni tam nebudou.

A to se nemůže stát.

Hamish se zhluboka nadechne a rychle přeletí pohledem mezi zády svých otců, kteří se ani jeden na něj nedívají. A pak se rozběhne vpřed.

Hamish nesnáší davy, bojí se jich, ale když poběží dost rychle, tak bude v davu jen chvíli. A to se skoro nebude počítat. Když bude s tátou, tak se lidi okolo nepočítají. Takže teď jen musí rychle doběhnout k černé uniformě a bude to.

Což se mu vzápětí podaří a Hamish s obrovskou úlevou v podstatě vrazí do nohou v nažehlených černých kalhotách a pevně se jich chytne. Chytil tátu. Neztratil se v davu.

„Whoa, prcku. Nespletl ses?" ozve se nad Hamishem úplně neznámý hlas a někdo ho lehce poklepe dvěma prsty po hlavě.

Chlapec okamžitě strne a vzápětí zakloní hlavu, aby viděl do obličeje muže v uniformě.

Blonďák s modrýma očima, voják. Ale cizí. Ne jeho táta.

Hamish se zatváří vyděšeně a hned muže pustí, jako by se o něj popálil, i když pořád zírá do jeho obličeje.

Je uprostřed obrovského davu s úplně cizím chlapem, protože utekl od táty. Je uprostřed obrovského davu s úplně cizím chlapem, protože ani nepozná svýho tátu. Nepozná svýho tátu.

Hamish se už chce utéct a se slzami v očích utéct, i když si není jistý, kde hledat Sherlocka, ale muž v uniformě ho chytne za rameno a zastaví ho.

„Počkej, prcku. Co se děje? Kde máš rodiče?" ptá se chlap ustaraně, sotva si dřepne před malého. Před ubrečeného malého, jak se vzápětí ukáže.

„Já myslel, že jste táta, ale nejste. Já ani nepoznám svýho tátu!" vyhrkne Hamish zoufale.

„Neboj, my ho najdeme a mámu taky," povídá chlap chlácholivě, když si přitáhne chlapce blíž, aby ho mohl obejmout a utěšit.

„Já nemám mámu," vzlykne Hamish.

„Tak s kým tady jsi?" diví se chlap.

„S tátou."

Chvíle ticha a pak-

„Máš dva táty?"

„Jo."

„Fajn," přikývne chlap v uniformě. „Tak najdeme tátu. Jedno kterýho. Kde jsi ho nechal?"

„U východu. U toho, kde vychází lidi z letadel," špitne chlapec.

„Tak půjdeme tam," přikývne chlap hlavou. „Nebo spíš já půjdu. Bude to rychlejší, když tě ponesu." A dřív, než se Hamish stihl začít bránit, ho chlap chytne do náruče a postaví se.

Hamish stačí jen vypísknout překvapením.

„Mimochodem, já jsem Bond. James Bond. A ty?" představí se muž.

„Hamish Watson-Holmes," řekne chlapec s vážným výrazem.

„Těší mě, Hamishi," zvedne k němu Bond pravici, kterou Hamish stiskne a potřese s ní. „A teď mi řekni, jak ti tvoji tátové vypadají, ať vím, koho hledám."

„Jeden vypadá jako já, ale je větší. A má dlouhý kabát, i když je horko." povídá Hamish.

„A ten druhý?" vyzvídá James Bond, když se chlapec nemá k tomu, aby pokračoval.

„Já nevím," zatváří se Hamish skoro zoufale. „Spletl jsem si vás! Nepamatuju si, jak vypadá!"

„Hej, klid. Není důvod křičet," řekne hned Bond chlácholivě. „Spletl sis nás, takže mu musím být podobný, ne?"

Hamish jen velice opatrně přikývne hlavou na souhlas.

„Takže?"

„On- Je blonďatý a má modré oči a hodně se usmívá. A je to voják a dneska má přijet domů."

„Neboj. Najdeme je a vrátíte se domů všichni tři," chlácholí Bond.

To už došli k bráně, kde Hamish nechal otce, ale po Sherlockovi není nikde ani památky.

„Není tady," hlesne chlapec s obavami.

„Nejspíš si všimnul, že jsi pryč a šel tě hledat do davu," usoudí Bond s klidem. „Takže buď můžeme čekat tady, nebo můžeme někde najít informace a nechat je, ať tvýho tátu vyvolají, aby si tě tam vyzvednul. Co ty na to?" navrhne Bond.

„Asi ty informace," usoudí Hamish nakonec, zatímco očima lítá po davu kolem.

„Jo. To bude asi jistější," pokývne Bond hlavou, než se vydá tím směrem.

Ovšem neujde ani pět metrů, když chlapec v jeho náruči najednou celý ztuhne. Bond se zastaví a udiveně se na něj podívá.

Hamish s vykulenýma očima hledí kamsi napravo od nich a v obličeji má překvapení a naději.

Bond se podívá směrem, kam se dívá chlapec a nedělá mu potíže v davu cestujících zahlédnout nevysokého blonďáka v khaki oblečení, který se s ustaraným výrazem rozhlíží kolem. A během okamžiku si muž v davu všimne dvojice, která ho sleduje.

Blonďákovi po obličeji rychlostí blesku přeletí výrazy poznání, úlevy, radosti a pak i podezření a nejistoty, když mu pohled sjede z tmavovlasého chlapce s brýlemi na toho, kdo ho drží.

„Hádám, že to asi bude tvůj táta, co?" řekne Bond tiše směrem k chlapci, i když pohledem stále sleduje blížícího se muže.

„Já myslím, že jo. Vypadá jako on. Ale co když se zase pletu?" strachuje se Hamish.

„Cizí člověk by za náma nešel. To bude on," řekne Bond s jistotou. „Pan Watson-Holmes?" osloví Bond muže, který již dorazil až k nim.

„Hale?" obrátí se skoro o hlavu menší muž na chlapce.

„Tati!" vyhrkne malý vzápětí a doslova vyskočí z Bondovy náruče a skočí otci kolem krku.

„Hale," vydechne muž s úlevou a pevně chlapce obejme. „Ty jeden blázne, tohle už nedělej. Málem jsem dostal infarkt a tvůj táta taky."

„Promiň!" vykřikne Hamish omluvně do ramene a hned začne vysvětlovat a omlouvat se. Ale protože má obličej zabořený do otcovy bundy a protože mluví neuvěřitelně rychle, není mu moc dobře rozumět.

„Měl byste domů posílat víc fotek," promluví Bond, který celou scénu sleduje s pobaveným úsměvem ve tváři.

„Cože?" zarazí se nejdřív pan Watson-Holmes, ale pak si pořádně prohlédne muže před sebou. „Oh," hlesne, když mu dojde, co se stalo. Že si je Hamish nejspíš popletl.

„Dávej na sebe pozor, Hamishi," prohrábne Bond chlapci vlasy.

Ten jen přikývne hlavou na souhlas, ale jinak se nehýbe.

„Děkuju," řekne chlapcův otec směrem k tomu, kdo našel jeho synka.

„Žádný problém. Aspoň nějaké zpestření dne před pracovním pohovorem," usměje se Bond, než se otočí a vydá se pryč z letiště.

John Watson-Holmes se za ním chvíli dívá, ale pak svou pozornost obrátí k dítěti, které se ho drží jako klíště.

„Jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ustaraně.

„Jo," pípne chlapec jen.

John ho políbí do vlasů a pomalu se vydá k informacím, kde nechal svého manžela a zavazadlo.

„Tak teď ještě najdeme tátu a zachráníme kohokoliv, koho zrovna šikanuje, jo?" povídá cestou, ale chlapcovou reakcí je jen další přikývnutí hlavou a žádná slova.

Vlastně první pohyb, když nepočítáme kývání hlavou, je od obejmutí otce až u informací, kdy se letištní halou rozlehne tak hlasitý výkřik jejich jmen, až sebou Hamish trhne.

„Johne! Hale!" doslova zařve Sherlock a dřív, než stačí chlapec třeba jen zvednout hlavu, je detektivní konzultant u nich a oba zároveň je obejme a přitiskne k sobě. „Bože, Hale. Tohle už nikdy nesmíš udělat. Nikdy. Víš, jak jsem se bál? Víš, co všechno se ti mohlo stát?"

„Sherlocku," zarazí John drmolení svého manžela. „Myslel, že mě viděl v davu, ale s někým si mě spletl. Proto od tebe odešel," vysvětlí mu.

„Jak si tě mohl splést? Vždyť ví, jak vypadáš," mračí se Sherlock nevěřícně, aniž by ty dva pustil.

„Sherlocku!" okřikne ho John okamžitě. „Nebyl jsem doma dva roky. Má právo si mě s někým splést. Není to jeho vina," řekne John vážným tónem, než se s o dost mírnějším výrazem obrátí k jejich synovi.

„Ale teď už je to dobré, že ano? Už jsme se našli, tak je to v pořádku."

Odpovědí mu je o trochu silnější objetí a jedno přikývnutí hlavou.

* * *

 _Pozn. pod čarou: Pokud to není jasné, tak ten pracovní pohovor, kam se jistý pan Bond chystá, je na MI6. Tohle bylo jeho poslední setkání s civilizací jakožto důstojník námořnictva, pak už to byl jen agent MI6._


End file.
